


Unused, but not Forgotten

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: BBL spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Though Shuu knows he's doing it for the sake of his wish, when he grimaces like that on the cot..... It's a distasteful thing. It brings back distasteful memories, of distasteful people who died in distasteful ways.<br/>Rock doves who are sick. Rock doves who are in pain. Rock doves who are not, who will not get better. Shuu has seen to many of these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unused, but not Forgotten

"Must you pout like that when you come here?" Shuu glanced coolly down at the rock dove laying on the infirmary cot, unlocking the glass cabinet where he kept Ryouta's usual dosage. 

"I'm sorry, after I bother you by getting sick all the time..."

"You speak as if I wasn't employed for that very purpose. It is not a bother to do my job." He was measuring the medicine carefully, lining his eyes up with the plastic lines on the cup. His eyes drew away to the grey bird again, until finally the doctor sighed as if he was giving up a monumental effort. "Out with it. What's bothering you?"

"Umm," it was unusual for the doctor to inquire such things, and Ryouta struggled to find words amidst his surprise and the pain in his stomach. "Well, tomorrow everyone's parents are invited to school. Sakuya was talking so proudly about his dad and I just..." He looked up at Shuu, forcing a weak smile. "I'll be fine. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." Shuu glanced again at the medicine, pouring a bit more into the cup. "Drink this and rest." 

It was an unpleasant realization to see just how much of that man Shuu had kept. Unused, but not forgotten, in a dusty box that he kept out of sight but never got rid of. As he rifled through it's contents, it all seemed to be sentimental nonsense; old notes, pointless souvenirs from places he never planned on visiting. Each brought images of the smiling face that, Shuu was ashamed to admit, he felt he had somehow taken from the younger Kawara. 

How many all-nighters had he spent with the professor, wondering why he didn't go home, not caring? How often had he been doted on, been reminded of what fatherhood was supposed to be like as he was spoiled and fussed over, and how often had the young rock dove felt the same?

He took less personal things; notes that hadn't addressed the doctor by name, photographs that hurt to look at, and he moved them to a new box. He thought, maybe, he could give back some of that father which he had stolen.  
But he couldn't, in the end. He could throw away nothing, and now two dusty boxes would lay out of sight, unused, but not forgotten.


End file.
